User blog:MrPacheco101/Red Rose Massacre!: Featuring The Wolverine
Yes. I am back again. Huzzah. Yep, I am back baby! This time bringing you a terrifying, blood-drenched, gorefest of a battle! A classic Hero vs. Monster showdown featuring two of the most popular characters in comic and video game history! The Wolverine: The legendary razor sharp claw packing superhero who's the best at what he does, and what he does isn't pretty. Demitri Maximoff: The enigmatic Lord of The Night who hungers for complete control of The Makai World, even if it means creating mountain hills of corpses! These two voracious killers will compete to the death, but only one will rule the bloody night! The Wolverine Wolverine was born a mutant sometime in the 1880's in Canada. Long story short Logan joined the Canadian military when WW1 began and was assigned to the special Canadian military unit known as the "Devil's Brigade". Logan's commanding officer was super-humanly strong man named Silas Burr. Burr committed several war crimes throughout the war, even burning down a school house full of kids. During the war he would be convicted for his war crimes. After being sentenced to death for his war crimes, Burr was rescued from the court house by Creed and brought to a facility. Logan would continue to see heavy action in the war. Skip to WW2. Logan rejoined the Devil's Brigade when WW2 started. During WW2 he served alongside Captain America and Nick Fury. After WW2 Wolverine would go to Japan and be trained by Samurai. After that Wolverine would become a mercenary. Quickly becoming one of the best and most sought after free agents on the market. By 1961, Logan, known as Wolverine now, joined the Weapon X Project, part of the Weapon Plus Program which had been created to fight the mutant menace. Nevertheless, Weapon X only used mutants as superhuman operatives on international tasks. He was then placed on the Black Ops squad run by the CIA, called Team X , with Sabretooth and Silver Fox (it's unknown if they remembered their past history at this point), Christoph Nord John Wraith and Mastodon. During this time, Logan and the others received memory implants via staged scenarios, telephatic manipulation by Aldo Ferro, and other technology. Weapon X also duplicated Wolverine's healing factor and implanted it in Team X, slowing their aging processes. In 1963 Silver Fox betrayed Wolverine and Sabretooth to enemy soldiers, and she fled Weapon X. By 1972, Wolverine joined Department K, a secret Canadian Defense Ministry branch with ties to Weapon X. Based in Ottawa, he partnered with Neil Langram and worked with Nick Fury, now a high-ranking CIA agent, and with Richard Parker, Mary Fitzpatrick. Years later, Langram was sought as an operative by the Hellfire Club but he refused, and he was then slain by Sabretooth, hired as a mercenary. Wolverine and Carol Danvers Carol Danvers, a young US spy, investigated and confronted Sabretooth at the Club's Canadian facility. Sabretooth told Wolverine details of the Club's intent to guide a war between mutants and humans. Sabretooth then bombed the facility, but he, Wolverine and Danvers survived. A troubled Wolverine turned to drugs and alcohol, and he was dismissed from Department K after accidentally shooting a fellow agent. Disgusted with himself, he planned to lose himself in the Yukon. Long story short Wolverine would later join the X-men, fight the Hulk, join the Avengers, fight in the Secret Invasion, Civil War, and pretty much every major marvel event and every event involving the X-men plus a bunch of solo stuff and has gone up against most every villain in the marvel universe. Powers/Abilities Adamantium Laced Skeleton: Wolverines' entire skeletal structure is covered by Adamantium: a rare metal continuously sought after for its' indestructible nature. With it, Wolverine is capable of withstanding massive amount of pressure without breaking, effectively turning him into a living "punching bag", taking blows from powerhouses such as The Hulk like it was nothing. Another unique ability it has, is reconstructing its' metallic bonds, similar to Wolverines' healing factor due to the Weapon X experiment. Adamantium Bone Claws: Wolverine is able to produce 12 inch bone-like claws from his body, sharp enough to cut through substance such as flesh, wood, and some metals. However, due to his skeletal system being infused with Adamantium, the sharpness of his claws increased exponentially. Now, Wolverine is able to cut through virtually any substance. Healing Factor: Wolverine is able to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue within seconds. He has been able recover from multiple gun shot wounds, immolation, and missing eyeballs within seconds. He can regenerate entire organ systems torn from his body within minutes; An even more extreme case, reconstruct his entire body from a nuclear explosion within hours. He cannot reattach limbs however. His healing power extends his lifespan, deaccelerate aging, withstand extreme temperatures, immune to most diseases and poisons, and virtually cure him from supernatural infections such as vampirism. (granted it takes days from what I assume.). This poweful ability provides a huge advantage for Wolverine in combat, making him able to bounce back from virtually all known attacks and keep on fighting. Superhuman Strength: Wolverine is able to lift up to 2 tons. Superhuman Acute Senses: Wolverine has senses similar to that of several animals. Such as the ability to see far greater distances with perfect clairty then an ordinary human, some level of clarity in total darkness, enhanced hearing allowing him to detect sounds at far greater distances then an ordinary human could. He could hear a tear drop in another room with thick walls. He is also able to recordnize people and objects solely by sent. Even if they are hidden or disguised. he can track a target my scent even in extreme weather. He is also able to detect some lies due to one's change in chemical scent as a direct result. Superhuman Stamina: Wolverine's healing factor grants him high immunity against lactic acid and other fatigue toxins. Wolverine was able to fight Omega Red for 24 hours despite taking heavy damage from his death spores which suck life away. He is also able to hold his breath underwater for 6 minutes. Superhuman Agility: Wolverine is capable of jumping extremely high and/or several yards. He is also able to dodging bullets. Superhuman Reflexes: Wolverine's reflexes are strong enough to dodge bullets. Superhuman Speed: Wolverine can run faster beyond the human capabilities, to point of moving beyond what the human eye can follow. His blitz style charges and sharp reflexes, have made him a hard target to pin down and follow. X-Factors Master Martial Artists: Having walked over this world for over 100s of years, The Wolverine has learned a vast amount of combat. He is trained in over 15 different type of martial artist, military training as a soldier, various skills as an CIA operative, and the swordsmanship of a samurai. Wolverine's martial arts prowess have made him one of the most powerful fighters in the Marvel Universe, capable of matching skills with Captain America and Spider-Man. Skilled Acrobat: Wolverine is well versed in numerous acrobatic and aerial moves, making him able to keep up with such agile heroes such as Spider-Man, Quicksilver, and Black Panther. Stealth Expert: Having done various black ops mission, Wolverine is a master of stealth. Capable of sneaking into compounds, stalking people from a distant, and assassinating opponents without being noticed. Skilled Tactician: '''Despite his brutish nature, Wolverine is shown to be remarkably skilled tactician when it comes to combat. He is able to perform on the level of a Olympic-level athlete performing a Gold Medal routine and outsmarting four chess computers at the same time. His tactics, skills, and powers have made Wolverine a dangerous foe to face, capable of taking on opponents twice his size and power. '''Expert Tracker: Wolverine is one of the best trackers in the Marvel Universe. His keen sense and living in the wilderness have transformed him into a remarkable hunter, tracking down prey for days on end. Power Showcase Wolverine_Weapon_X_Vol_1_1_Textless.jpg|Wolverine shows off his adamantium bone claws Logan's healing factor.jpg|Wolverine's healing factor and adamantium bones keep him alive tracking.jpg|Using his tracking abilities in WW@.jpg|Battling the Germans in WW2 loga.jpg|Vs. the Hulk the best at what he does.jpg|The best at what he does inde.jpg FileWolverine_Vol_3_62_page_-_James_Howlett_(Earth-616).jpg|Wolverine and Mystique in 1921 FileJames_Howlett_(Earth-616)_0017.jpg|Training as a Samurai FileFileJames_Howlett_(Earth-616)_0005.jpg|Wolverine breaks free at Weapon X Vs Sabertooth.jpg|Battling Sabertooth, his arch Nemesis. Demitri Maximoff Head of the renowned Maximoff clan in the Makai World, the vampire lord known as Demitri Maximoff was a creature born of prestige and nobility whose looming castle, Zeltzereich, would loom over the Romanian mountains of Earth during the full moon. As a high high ranking Makai noble, Demitri was known for being prideful, arrogant, and even more so, power hungry; He believed the Makai world was rightfully his and wielding the emense power bestowed upon him, was ripe for the taking. About a 100 years, Demitri challenged the Makai Lord and head of the Aesland Clan, Belial, for the right to rule the demon world. Belial defeated the arrogant Demitri after a long fought battle and banished the vampire lord to Earth for all eternity, alongside his looming castle. Gravely wounded and the sun fast approaching, Demitri used the last of his power to put a field over his castle and slept inside his coffin for roughly 50 more years to regain his strength. Unfortunately, his sleep was disturbed by a group of would be hunters prepared to dispatch the vampire lord with wooden stakes and crosses, but with no effect. Amused by their petty attempts, Demitri quickly dispatched his would be attackers. With 80% of his powers regained, Demitri planned to prepare himself for his next battle with Belial. Gaining new knowledge, power, and servants to care for him in his castle that still looms over this world today.... Powers/Abilities Pyrokineisis: Demitri has the power to control flame and heat, which he uses in the form of fireballs or flaming bats capable of turning a normal human being into cinder. His flaming attacks can be greatly increased through the use of his immense demonic energy. Superhuman Physical Attributes: As an S-Class Darkstalker, Demitri Maximoff's physical attributes far exceeds human capabilities. His strength is immensley powerful, but it's gauge is currently unknown (possibly 100 tons?). He can move far faster than the human eyes can perceive, as if he was disappearing into thin air, and can match speed with the werewolf Jon Tailban (whom in the Darkstalker universe, is the fastest being to date). Normal and holy weapon can't pierce Demitri's body in his weakest state. He can even withstand a solar blast from the intergalactic being Pyron ( a creature top of evolutionary chain who has consumed many worlds) with 80% of his (Demitri) powers regained. Demonic Energy Manipulation: Despite having only 80% of his strength regained, Demitri still has immense demonic energy reserved for his personal use. With it he is able to increase the power of his physical and energy attacks, teleport anywhere, create an aura to temporarily protect him from sunlight, increase his durability, and create a field to hide is hovering castle. However, Demitri's most favorite use of his power is transforming his would be victims into what he desires the most. (i.e. transforming male victims into voluptuous females, or transforming females into something sultry). Anamorphic Cape: Demitri wears a mythical cape capable of transforming into whatever his mind desires, be it bat wings or extremely sharp blade. He can also use it as a shield to block oncoming attacks. Transformation: Like a traditional vampire, Demitri is capable of transforming into other forms. He can transform his body into a bat to fly around or as multiple flaming energy bats to swarm and attack his enemies. Demitri can temporarily transform into his true form of a large winged and fanged demon, which increases his power temporarily. Vampirism: Demitri can turn and corrupt people under his spell when he consumes their blood and infuse his own demonic energy, transforming them into his willing servants. It is unknown if he can do the same to other Darkstalkers, but it can be strongly implied that those of strong will could overcome his influence, depending on how much of his own demonic influence he infused. He can consume blood and use it to refuel the energy he has lost in battle. Techniques Demon Flare: '''Demitri fires a fireball or a flaming bat at his opponent. The power of this attack can be increased for maximum damage. '''Demon Cradle: An uppercut move. Demitri transforms his cap into a pair of wings, spins around, and knocks his opponent into the air. It can be increased for maximum damage. Bat Spin: An aerial attack. Demitri teleports above, transforms his cape into a drill, and launches himself into an unsuspecting opponent. It can be increased for maximum damage. Negative Stolen: Demitri grabs an opponent, flies them into the air, and piledrives them into the ground. Demon Blast: One of Demitri's more powerful attacks that has two variation. The first variation, Demitri transforms into his true form and launches multiple fireballs at his opponent. The second variation, Demitri transforms into a swarm of flaming bats and attacks his opponent in multitude. Midnight Pleasure: Demitri charges at his unsuspecting opponent, transform into his demon form, and viciously rips his opponent apart before transforming back. Midnight Bliss: Demitri's most favorite attack. The vampire lord transforms is would be opponent into what he desires the most. He then hypnotizes them into his thrall and drains them from most of their blood to regain his own power, but also have him a willing servant under his wing. X-Factor Skilled Hand to Hand Combat: Demitri is considered one of the strongest fighters in the Makai World whose skills very few can rival. (Jon Tailban and Morrigan Aesland are among the few individuals.) S-Class Darkstalker: Classified as the most powerful being a Darkstalker can achieve, Demitri's immense demonic power was greatly feared in both The Makai World and the Human World, to which he took great pride in. Even with only 80% gained, Demitri is still an extremly powerful supernatural individual. Immensely Experienced: Well over 500 years old, Demitri has gained vast amount of experience in his lifetime in both the Makai and Human World. He has acquired vast amount of knowledge in the occult, learned the arts and science, taught new abilities, all in the vain attempt to aquire supreme rule in the Demon World. Extremely Charasmatic: Demitri's mere presence and charms are strong enough to submit people to his utter whim, enticing them with the chance for immortality and power, only to turn them into his faithful servants to do his utter bidding. Power Showcase Demitri_Night_Warriors_Darkstalkers_Revenge.png|Demitri in his true form Demitri_UFS.png|Demitri firing a Chaos Flare Capcom_Fighting_Evolution_Demitri_Ending.png|Demitri in combat with long-time rival, Morrigan Aesland Battle Setting *Takes place in the year 1976 *A sleuth of vampires are terrorizing the foggy streets of San Francisco! Superhero Daredevil and vampire hunter Blade are trying to find the source of the infection, enlisting the help of recently sanctioned X-Men Wolverine to help stop the head vampire releasing the epidemic: Demitri Maximoff! *Takes place after Giant Size X-Men #1 and before the events of the first game, Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors Voting Requirements *Votes with at least five complete and relevant sentences or votes with edges count as a full vote. *Votes with one sentence do not count. *All other votes count as a half vote. *Any well-reasoned counter-arguments that aren't subjected to a well-reasoned rebuttal can lower a vote by half a point or nullified completely. Category:Blog posts